ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen in Fear
' Frozen in Fear' is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A haunted bluff? A mysterious suicide? A resort in the middle of nowhere, deserted during the winter surrounded by snowy peaks? This is going to be one good episode of Ghost Hunters! TAPS heads to Mission Point Resort on Mackinac Island in Michigan. It was built as a retreat in the 1950s. Here resides the ghost of Harvey, a jilted lover who took his own life in the woods. His ghost is supposedly seen throughout this chilling hotel. There’s a man called “the judge” who appears in the bar wearing a black robe. In the steam room, a woman once freaked out that someone went in the steam room with her—but there was NO ONE there! The theater room witnesses have heard footsteps, people have been touched while others have spotted a man and heard a little girl’s voice. The area is so icy that the ferry might not even be able to break through the ice to get the crew to the hotel. They might not even be able get on the ferry- they’d have to fly out on prop planes. Steve has a severe fear of flying, so if they can’t ferry out he’ll be spending the rest of the winter out there! Maddie the dog is on the scene, to put her sensitive nose on the trail of high EMFs and animal activity. K.J. is also on hand to help out. Jay and Grant start out in the theater with Maddie and a thermal energy camera. Maddie goes nuts barking at a corner, where the K-2 is going crazy with high magnetic field readings. Not sure why, but it’s interesting anyway. Steve, Tango and KJ hit the main lodge. They hear a door slam, so Tango finds an office that has some kind of machine in there that makes wild noises- like talking or snoring. Hmmm, could that be the voices people hear? Meanwhile, Amy and Adam hold an EVP session in Harvey’s room. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Later on Jay and Grant investigate the main lodge. The front door did the SAME open and close thing that the guys had heard earlier. They keep hearing someone saying “hello”. They chase the voice to the kitchen, and they heard someone walk right up to them. They truly thought someone was IN the building with them. On the sound stage, Steve and Tango try communicating using recorded questions. Maybe the ghosts can hear better through frequencies rather than vocal chords. It might have worked!! Meanwhile, Jay and Grant taunt the ghost of Harvey, calling him a coward for committing suicide. They hear women’s voices and footsteps. K.J., Amy and Adam have some great experiences with footsteps and moving chairs in the theater, AND a girl’s voice speaks to Amy. Was it crying? Coughing? What WAS that? Then the sleepover comes. Jason had a camera in his room, and whoa did he get a shock! He heard sounds like someone in his bathroom, people on the staircase- but he was all alone in the building! Then right as he’s sleeping BAM!! The LIGHT TURNED ON BY ITSELF!!! What the heck!! Conducting research, Amy found out that Harvey was not the name of the suicide victim, and his real name was not revealed. They did learn, however, that he had taken his own life in February, but his body wasn’t found until the summer. That’d make a ghost mad. Overall, the resort was full of wild experiences and definitely has paranormal activity. Chilly and chilling! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes